


Megbocsátás

by SilverKasei



Series: Ajándék [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Sirius gondolatai Remusról.





	Megbocsátás

**Author's Note:**

> Történetek Siriusról az Azkaban előtt, közben és után. Viszonyulása Jameshez, Lilyhez, Harryhez és számtalan más emberhez. A novellák nem követnek semmiféle rendszert, a történetvezetés nem lineáris, de az alap mindig ugyanaz marad: Sirius elmélkedése, élethez és egyes személyekhez való hozzáállása gondtalan fiatalságában, majd a börtöntől megtörten.
> 
> Nem (kifejezetten) AU, én csak lyukakat tömök be, hol így, hol úgy, szabadon értelmezve, amit Rowling kimondatlanul hagyott, ennek fényében bármit is gondol, tesz Sirius, a végén ugyanúgy átesik majd a függönyön, mint eredetileg a könyvekben.
> 
> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.
> 
> A történetet bétázta: Stoobie

Sirius megbocsátott neki. Magának nem, de neki nem tud mit felróni. Haragudhatna rá, amiért nem bízott benne, nem hitt neki, nem kereste, nem próbálta kideríteni az igazságot, nem látogatta meg, nem akart magyarázatot adni, nem volt mellette, csupa nem és nem és nem.  
  
_Nem._  
  
Sirius megbocsátott neki. _Nem._ Bízott benne, és hitt neki, hogy még egyszer nem rontják el. _Nem._ Kereste és próbálta kideríteni az igazságot, meglátogatta, amikor csak tehette, magyarázatot adott és most már mellette volt szinte mindig. _Nem._ Sirius értékelte az erőfeszítést, ő is épp ezt próbálta tenni. Megbocsátott neki. _Nem._  
  
Jó, hogy itt van mellette, itt van neki. Keresi a társaságát, beszélgetnek, mint régen, nevetnek, és úgy tesznek, mintha nem lenne holnap, és sosem lett volna tegnap. Sirius nem akar a rosszra emlékezni, nem látja értelmét. A mának és a holnapnak kell élni, mert a múltat már nem lehet megváltoztatni, de a jövő még lehet az övék. Siriusnak annyi terve van a jövőre nézve, hogy alig győzi elmesélni, nem is igazán próbálkozik, csak nagyvonalakban vázolja, mert majd később jó lesz rögtönözni is. Harry szereti a spontaneitást, ebben épp olyan, mint James. Nem bánja, ha hirtelen kell dönteni, vagy váratlanul megváltozik valami, csak ne rossz irányba, mert az rosszul érinti. Lehet, hogy Harrynek most már szüksége lenne az állandóságra, amelyet Lily biztosan megadott volna neki. Siriusnak nehéz dolga van, hogy megtalálja az egyensúlyt, de nem adja fel.  
  
Remus segíteni akar neki, Sirius nem küldi el, hagyja, hadd tegyen meg bármit. Jó, hogy valaki gondoskodik róla, rég volt benne része. Remus arcán a kimerültség mellett mindig ott játszik az a kedves kis mosoly is, amelyet sosem tudott megfejteni. Kicsit olyan, mint az anyák mosolya, biztonságot kínáló, minden jót ígérő, vigasztaló és felejtést hozó.  
  
Remus megöregedett. Sokkal idősebb, mint Sirius, aki szinte még gyerek. James is gyerek és Lily is gyerek, Harryről nem is beszélve. Sirius meg akarja mutatni Harrynek a kedvenc helyét, a kedvenc illatát, a kedvenc szórakozását. Mesélni akar, és hallgatni, épp úgy, ahogy James és ő csinálták annak idején.  
  
Remus jó hallgatóság, mindig tud valami okosat mondani, rengeteg tapasztalata van, és nagyon okos. Még mindig. Remus megérdemelné, hogy szabadon és minden sötétségtől mentesen éljen, élvezhesse az életét és továbbadhassa azt a tudást, ami ott rejtőzik benne. Sirius nagyon szeretne segíteni neki, viszonozni mindazt, amit az elmúlt időszak alatt tett érte.  
  
Mit is tett érte? Mit tett Remus az elmúlt időszak alatt? Sirius nem emlékszik. Az viszont nagyon is élénken él az elméjében, hogy mit _nem_ tett meg, mikor megvolt rá a lehetősége. Nem volt mellette, nem akart magyarázatot adni, nem látogatta meg, nem próbálta kideríteni az igazságot, nem kereste, nem hitt neki, nem bízott benne, csupa nem és nem és nem.  
  
Sirius üvölteni akar, de annyiszor megtette már, hogy nincs hozzá több ereje.  
  
Meg kell bocsátania neki. _Igen._ Bíznia kell benne, mert bebizonyította, hogy megérdemli. _Igen._ Veszélybe sodorta magát, csak hogy kiderítse az igazságot. _Igen._ Meglátogatta, mikor senki más nem tette. _Igen._ Magyarázatot akart adni, de Siriust már mindez nem érdekelte, mert tudta, hogy nem róhatja fel neki a múltat, hisz ő is ugyanezt tette volna a helyében. _Igen._  
  
Remus mellett minden olyan békés, ismerős, és emlékeket ébresztő a közelsége. Sirius szeret emlékezni, de nem mindig akar, mert az emlékek fájóak tudnak lenni. Mindennek ellenére együtt nevet Remusszal, hangosabban is, mint a másik. Jólesik, mintha pillanatra visszahozná a régmúlt időket.  
  
De Remus nem James, nem Lily, de leginkább nem Harry. Remus az Remus, és kész. Siriusnak nem Remusra van szüksége. Már nem.  
  
Sirius valóban megbocsátott neki. Kicsit fáj még. Néha. Nem mindig. Csak éjszakánkét, amikor egyedül van. De aztán mindig eszébe jut James és Lily, ami mosolyra fakasztja, miközben halkan sír.  
  
Remus a maga módján segít. Ül mellette, hallgat és néha mesél.

**~~~** **☆VÉGE** **☆~~~**


End file.
